


Stage door (français)

by Elopez7228



Category: Burn This - Wilson, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/M, Stage Door, This is basically a fanfic of our experience of the BURN THIS stage door, also of course Adam is Ben Solo, and he is not married, because Ben Solo falls in love at first sight with that cute girl in the audience, burn this, or how we wish it would have happened
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Chaque soir le même rituel. A la sortie des artistes de l'Hudson Theater, New-York, sous les cris et les vivats des fans en délire venues admirer Ben Solo, dernier prodige d'Hollywood, se tient Rey, silencieuse. Elle l'attend chaque jour, heureuse seulement de partager, sans même qu'il ne le sache, un instant volé près de lui. Tout les sépare et pourtant ce soir, leurs regards se sont croisés. Elle reviendra demain. Peut-être alors, osera-t-elle lui parler ?





	1. Lundi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stage Door - English](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482614) by [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228)

> **Lundi**

C’était déjà la routine. 

Quand il apparaissait sur scène, les cris et sifflements du public - des femmes dans le public- étaient tels que sa première réplique était toujours inaudible. Pendant les premières représentations il s’en était d’abord étonné, puis offusqué. Qui étaient ces gens qui ne respectaient pas le théâtre !

Puis, soirée après soirée, il s’était habitué. Finalement, c’était flatteur. C’était son public qui l’avait porté là où il était aujourd’hui… inutile de cracher dans la soupe !

Son fandom avait prit de l’ampleur depuis quelques années et la sortie du blockbuster de science-fiction dans laquelle il tenait le premier rôle. D’acteur discret, cantonné aux films d’auteurs et aux personnages de weirdo un peu geek, il avait été propulsé sex-symbole. On le reconnaissait dans la rue, on l’alpaguait dans les commerces. Il avait dû prendre un assistant pour gérer sa vie quotidienne… tandis qu’il multipliait les interviews, les sorties mondaines et les projets de films plus ambitieux les uns que les autres. 

Spielberg ! Scorcese ! Tarantino ! 

Son nom était partout : « Ben Solo, la star incontournable de sa génération, le célibataire le plus convoité d’Hollywood. »

– Ben ! Ben on t’aime !

Des cris et des applaudissements accueillirent à la porte des l’Hudson Theater, à Broadway, côté « sortie des artistes ».

On avait dressé des barrières, derrière lesquelles des femmes de tous âges agitaient leurs téléphones, photographies, carnets d’autographes. Saisissant le feutre indélébile que lui tendait son régisseur, Ben Solo salua ses fans d’un signe de main. Il était toujours intimidé par les bains de foule… au fond de lui, le sentiment d’être un imposteur ne le quittait pas. Tout ce qu’il voulait, en intégrant la prestigieuse école de théâtre Juilliard, c’était décrocher de petits rôles ici ou là, parvenir à gagner sa vie en montant sur les planches. Alors qu’il se prêtait au jeu des selfies et des autographes, il se demandait encore si tout ceci était réel.

Ces gens qui pleuraient quand il leur serrait la main, cette foule qui attendait des heures, dans la rue, qu’il franchisse la porte du théâtre...

Son mobile vibra, dans sa poche. Il le tira discrètement, jeta un œil sur l’écran.

> “La séance de photo avec Charlize Theron a été reportée au 13. RDV à l’agence demain 9h pour planifier les interviews de la semaine prochaine. Un über viendra te chercher à 8h30”

L’annulation de la séance photo était un soulagement. Il aurait volontiers passé la matinée sur son canapé, un mug de café à la main. Les représentations quotidiennes étaient épuisantes.

Coinçant le feutre entre ses dents, il pianota une réponse tant bien que mal.

> “Repousse le RDV à l’agence à 14h, le über “

On venait de lui agripper le bras.

Surpris, la star fit un geste pour se dégager. Son mobile lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol, rebondissant sur la tranche avant de disparaître dans une forêt de jambes, derrière les barrières.

– Shit !

Ben se pencha pour récupérer son téléphone mais une dizaine de bras tendus touchèrent sa main, sa manche, son visage. Il recula vivement.

Un agent de sécurité, quinquagénaire en costume noir, se précipita pour lui venir en aide. Agitant les bras, il fit reculer la foule. On se bouscula.

Seule demeura sur place une jeune femme brune, aux pommettes piquées de taches de rousseur et aux yeux noirs.

Elle tenait dans la main le smartphone de la star, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme incrédule.

– Donnez-le-moi, ordonna l’agent de sécurité.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, tendit le téléphone.

Ben s’en empara. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Merci, dit-il. Vous… voulez un autographe ?

Rey ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre.

Elle avait répété cent fois ce qu’elle lui dirait quand elle le verrait. “J’aime beaucoup ce que vous faites”. “Vous étiez merveilleux dans Batailles Galactiques”. “Bravo et merci pour votre engagement associatif”.

Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête, soudain écarlate, et retrouvant l’usage de ses jambes, tourna les talons et s’enfuit.

“Idiote ! Idiote !” se maudit-elle.

Comme le reste de la population, elle avait découvert Ben Solo, son visage atypique et son talent stupéfiant lors de la sortie du dernier film de la franchise “Batailles Galactiques”, une superproduction qui avait survolé le box-office pendant des semaines. D’où sortait ce jeune homme aux yeux doux, quel metteur en scène avait été assez fou pour propulser dans le premier rôle un débutant notoire ?

Inconnu, il ne l’était pas resté, et Rey, serveuse à Bloomfield New-Jersey, s’était progressivement intéressée à lui, à sa vie, à sa carrière. Elle épinglait des photos par centaines dans des albums Pinterest, suivait les comptes Twitter et Instagram de ses co-stars. Ben Solo n’était pas sur les réseaux sociaux. Il craignait la frénésie, la superficialité des relations humaines à travers les écrans.

Ironique, pour un acteur.

Rey quant à elle, vivait loin des vivats de la foule et partageait un modeste appartement avec Rose, ingénieure informatique de jour, chanteuse de karaoké la nuit, à l’enthousiasme contagieux. 

– Des photos d’un acteur sur tes murs, vraiment ? Tu n’as pourtant plus quinze ans ! taquinait gentiment Rose, sirotant un soda tandis que Rey appliquait à la patafix un Nième poster de Ben Solo au-dessus de son lit.

– Il me tient compagnie ! C’est un peu le boyfriend idéal : sexy, pas chiant, sexuellement au top...

– Sexuellement au top ? Tu m’expliques, là ?

– Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! rit Rey. Il comble mes nuits, voilà tout.

– Si ça se trouve c’est un sale type bouffi et prétentieux, qui te dégoûtera à jamais si tu le rencontres.

– Ça m’étonnerait. Toutes ses partenaires de cinéma disent qu’il est réservé, presque timide. Je suis sûre qu’il est charmant.

– Il n’y a qu’un moyen de vérifier…

Et voilà. Une colocataire audacieuse, un pari idiot… et Rey s’était retrouvée mêlée à la file des groupies qui attendaient derrière les barrières de sécurité. Jamais elle n’aurait cru faire une chose pareille. Admirer Ben Solo en secret c’était une chose, c’était presque intime ; mais pousser des hurlements et s’évanouir à sa vue ? Rose avait raison : ce n’était pas de son âge.

Pourtant, son cœur s’était emballé lorsque la silhouette familière de l’acteur avait franchi le double-battant de la “stage door”.

Elle connaissait ses traits par cœur, comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis. Chacune de ses mimiques lui était familière.

Il était réel.

Il souriait, saluait, gardait une distance prudente des fans, mais il fallait reconnaître qu’il faisait l’effort de jouer le jeu. Un texto l’avait déconcentré un instant et son smartphone lui avait échappé des mains, pour atterrir aux pieds de Rey.

Alors leurs regards se croisèrent.

Tout devint silencieux.

Le temps s’arrêta.

Elle avait touché le bout de ses doigts en lui rendant le mobile. Il lui avait parlé, elle n’avait rien entendu. Rien compris. 

Perdu ses moyens… et s’était enfuie. 

C’était trop bête.

Elle reviendrait.

Demain.

* * *


	2. Mardi

**Mardi**

Le rideau venait de tomber, on entendait dans la salle le brouhaha des conversations et les derniers applaudissements.

Hux, l’assistant de Ben, le suivait dans le couloir menant à sa loge. Il déroulait à voix haute les derniers éléments de son agenda.

– Holdo, de l’Agence, a appelé il y a une heure. Elle t’a positionné sur un projet de film musical, ambiance nostalgie hollywoodienne des années 60, avec Kaydel Connix dans le rôle-titre. Un coursier va déposer le script dans la soirée. Elle voudrait ton avis rapidement, il y a Poe Dameron sur le coup.

Ben retira ses vêtements de scène, enfila un t-shirt noir et sweatshirt à capuche.

– Quel est le planning du tournage ?

– Si tu prends le rôle, il faudra discuter du chèque et des conditions, et ce sera forcément après la fin des représentations : pas avant l’année prochaine.

– D’accord. Prend rendez-vous avec mon coach vocal, je suppose que j’aurai une audition chantée?

– C’est à envisager. Et mademoiselle Connix voudrait déjeuner avec toi pour faire connaissance.

Ben s’arrêta devant les doubles portes qui donnaient sur la rue, la main sur la poignée. Il entendait à travers la cloison les voix des fans qui l’appelaient, de l’autre côté. 

– Faire connaissance ? Kaydel Connix ? Mais… c’est une gamine…

– Plus maintenant, Ben. Holdo suggère que tu acceptes, ce serait très bon pour les tabloïds. Une rumeur d’amitié –ou plus– avec Kaydel ferait beaucoup parler.

L’acteur leva les yeux au ciel.

– Pitié, on croirait entendre ma mère !

Et sans un mot de plus, il franchit la _ Stage Door _.

Des hurlements stridents l’accueillirent. Des mains tendues, une multitude de smartphones étaient tournés vers lui.

Ben déboucha le feutre _ sharpie _ entre ses dents, signa sans les voir les photographies qu’on lui tendait, serra des mains anonymes.

Il cherchait quelqu’un.

C’était absurde.

Il n’avait aucune idée de qui était la fille de la veille. Une groupie parmi la horde, une admiratrice anonyme, une goutte d’eau dans l’océan.

Mais quelle goutte d’eau !

Son cœur avait battu fort dans sa poitrine quand leurs doigts s’étaient effleurés. 

Elle avait un regard fascinant, entre passion et détresse. Comme si elle n’était pas à sa place dans cette foule… un peu comme lui. Elle s’était enfuie, d’ailleurs. 

On aurait cru à un remake de Cendrillon.

Pourquoi venir s’entasser à la stage door si c’était pour ne même pas accepter un autographe ? Peut-être qu’il avait été trop brutal ? Peut-être qu’il aurait dû lui faire la conversation ?

Si elle revenait, il lui demanderait si elle avait apprécié la pièce. Voilà, c’était bien, ça…

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée stupide. Les chances qu’elle soit de nouveau présente ce soir étaient proches de zéro.

Et pourtant.

– Bonsoir, dit-il, en croisant son regard. 

Il se sentit soudain intimidé, les jambes faibles, le souffle court. 

– Désolé pour hier soir. Je… ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

– Vous… ne me faites pas peur… souffla la jeune femme.

– Je suis Ben.

– Je sais.

Evidemment.

Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi nul ? Quel âge avait-il, quinze ans ?

– Rey. Dit-elle.

Dix téléphones étaient braqués sur eux. Il fallait meubler. Le moindre de ses faits et gestes serait analysé sur twitter.

– Donnez-moi votre _ playbill _, je vais le signer, dit-il en s’efforçant d’avoir l’air détaché

Mon Dieu, il était le pire acteur au monde. Vu son métier, c’était un comble !

– Je n’en ai pas… répondit Rey en rougissant légèrement.

– Vous n’avez pas vu la pièce ?

– Non, je…

“Je n’ai pas 285 dollars pour une place de théâtre”.

Voici ce qu’elle aurait voulu dire, mais se retint. Elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle, et encore moins lui faire pitié.

Elle se sentit honteuse et confuse. Bien sûr qu’elle aurait dû aller voir la pièce avant de venir à la sortie des artistes. C’était le principe, n’est-ce pas ? On va voir la pièce et ensuite, on vient rencontrer les comédiens, on fait une photo, on félicite pour la performance. Se présenter ainsi sans s’être donné la peine d’aller voir le spectacle, c’était certainement la pire attitude : quel manque d’intérêt pour son travail ! 

– Je voudrais bien, mais… murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit poliment :

– Merci d’être venue.

C’était une formule de politesse, une réponse automatique. Le dialogue était rompu.

_ noreply@bensolo.com _

Poussé par le temps, poussé par les agents de sécurité, il était déjà passé à la suivante. Il signa des billets d’entrée, des coques de téléphone, et même un sachet de chou-fleur surgelé, allusion subtile à une de ses répliques –déjà culte– dans son film “Logan Lucky”.

– J’ai adoré la pièce, vous étiez magistral

– Quel talent, c’était formidable

– Bravo pour la performance, un spectacle incroyable

Les compliments fusaient. Il répondait poliment, un mot pour chacune.

Rey ne s’enfuit pas, cette fois. Elle demeura figée, écarlate.

Il lui avait parlé, il lui avait tendu des perches ; mais elle ne les avait pas saisies. Quelle mouche l’avait piquée ?

Elle le regarda s’éloigner, gravant sur sa rétine la largeur de ses épaules, la boucle de cheveux qui retombait sur son visage. Il était plus beau en vrai que sur les photos ; il avait quelque chose en plus. Était-ce ce qu’on appelait le charme, quand l’attitude, la voix et la gestuelles enrichissent l’apparence de quelqu’un ?

Rose se paierait sa tête en constatant qu’elle était encore plus amoureuse qu’avant… d’une star millionnaire qui ne s’intéresserait jamais à elle. 

Mais c’était faux. Il l’avait remarquée. Il était venu vers elle. Il avait cherché à lui parler. Pourquoi ?

– Vous avez l’air tellement plus grand sur scène, comment est-ce possible ? s’exclama une admiratrice.

– ...je… porte des semelles compensées. 

On rit.

Rey sourit elle aussi, devant son expression malicieuse, loin des sourires figés pour les journalistes. Elle aurait aimé avoir une photo de ce sourire là, en coin, creusant une fossette dans sa joue, pour l’accrocher au-dessus de son lit.

A cet instant, il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

Rey fut convaincue qu’il la regardait, elle. Il ne détourna pas le regard, et il lui sourit. Elle sentit chauffer ses tempes, ses oreilles, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais… l’instant était passé.

Il parlait à son assistant. Le jeune homme roux plissa les yeux et accorda à la jeune femme un seul regard, plein de condescendance. Puis il hocha la tête.

Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Elle aurait juré qu’il s’agissait d’elle.

La silhouette de Ben fut engloutie par la horde de fans tassées contre la barrière. L’agent de sécurité dégagea le passage pour lui permettre d’atteindre le volumineux véhicule noir qui l’attendait. Il monta à l’intérieur, disparut derrière les vitres teintées.

Rey reprit son souffle. 

Elle reviendrait.

Il s’était passé quelque chose. Il fallait qu’elle voie ce spectacle. 

Demain.

* * *


	3. Mercredi

**Mercredi**

Était-elle venue ?

Avait-elle trouvé la place de théâtre arrangée pour elle par Hux ?

Si c’était le cas, et si Hux avait suivi ses directives, Rey devait être assise tout devant… mais il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit avec ce projecteur dans les yeux !

– Oh, Ben ! Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ce soir, tu n’es pas concentré !

Ben Solo tourna la tête. 

C’était sa partenaire sur scène, la comédienne Zorii Bliss, qui l’alpaguait ainsi.

Embarrassé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Je suis désolé. La fatigue, les projets pro… mentit le jeune acteur.

– Sans déconner. Et bien on est tous dans la même situation et tout à l’heure, tu as bafouillé. Tu ne t’es pas tenu au bon endroit lors de la scène de la théière et ton visage n’était plus dans la lumière. Ça craint, Ben !

– Tu as raison, excuse moi. Je suis là. Concentré.

– Allez, fin de l’entracte dans trois minutes. Reprend toi !

Ben rougit. Il était contrarié de s’être fait prendre comme un amateur. A force de chercher Rey dans la salle, il avait perdu le fil du texte... C’était indigne de lui, de sa réputation et de ce prestigieux théâtre. 

C’est avec la sensation de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur qu’il franchit les portes menant sur la rue.

Les cris stridents, les flashs et l’agitation de la foule le contrarièrent. Il n’était pas dans son assiette, mais ce n’était pas la faute de ses fans. Au contraire, ils leur devait tout. Son succès, son argent… c’était grâce au public qui l’avait soutenu et propulsé au sommet. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et sourit pour les selfies.

– Holdo s’est arrangée avec l’agent de Kaydel Connix, pour la rencontre. Ce sera dimanche soir, la table est réservée au–

– Hux, je suis sur les planches toute la semaine ! C’est trop demander de rester chez moi un dimanche soir ?

– C’est toi qui vois tes priorités, Ben, mais si tu laisses passer cette opportunité, tu t’en mordras les doigts. Ce film peut rafler tous les oscars.

Ben leva les yeux au ciel. C’était rageant de n’avoir à ce point aucun libre-arbitre. La rançon du succès ?

– Okay, va pour dimanche. 

Avant que son assistant ne lance le sujet suivant, Benl' interpella :

– Tu avais laissé la place à l’entrée, pour Rey, comme convenu ?

– Oui, au troisième rang. Mais à ce propos, je ne crois pas que-

– Est-ce qu’elle l’a prise ?

– De quoi ?

– La place. Est-ce que Rey l’a prise ?

Hux haussa les épaules :

– Comment le saurais-je ?

La star se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

– Je veux savoir si cette jeune fille a assisté au spectacle ce soir. Va demander au guichet.

– Ben, c’est une très mauvaise idée.

– Vas-y maintenant. Ordonna l’acteur.

Hux replia son calepin, et avec un soupir agacé, tourna les talons. 

Ben continua son rituel, signant les photographies, serrant les mains distraitement.

– Bonsoir, dit Rey, et le cœur de Ben s’emballa.

Elle tenait dans ses mains le playbill, le programme du spectacle.

– Bonsoir, sourit-il. Vous… le spectacle ?

– Oui. Je suis venue acheter une place et on m’a remis une réservation… j’ai cru à une erreur mais… Merci …

Ben prit le document que lui tendait Rey. Comment meubler maintenant ? 

– Ça vous a plu ?

– C’était incroyable ! Quelle prestance vous avez sur scène ! Votre duo avec Zorii Bliss est formidable !

– Vous aimez le théâtre ?

– Je connais mal… c’est… 

Elle songea « cher », mais se retint :

– Je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

– Je pourrais vous initier, si vous voulez, répondit Ben en lui rendant son playbill.

Rey crut avoir mal entendu.

Est-ce que… est-ce qu’il venait de lui proposer un rendez-vous ?

Elle en était étourdie, c’était surnaturel.

Ben Solo, l’acteur le plus en vue de 2019, s’intéresser à elle, insignifiante serveuse du New-Jersey, parfaite mademoiselle Personne ?

_ Rey Nobody. _

– Bien sûr… je serais honorée…

Il était déjà parti. Il n’avait pas attendu sa réponse. Était-ce une parole en l’air, une formule de politesse ? Peut-être avait-elle mal compris…

Deux mètres à sa gauche, l’acteur souriait poliment, s’intéressait distraitement aux fans qui tentaient de retenir son attention :

– Vous êtes venue de Chicago exprès pour ce spectacle ? J’espère que ça valait le déplacement !

– Oui, j’ai encore le trac. Chaque lever de rideau me serre le ventre et puis… on y va. C’est comme un plongeon, une fois qu’on a sauté il faut aller au bout.

Rey était perplexe. La soirée avait été irréelle : passée la surprise de la découverte d’une place à son nom l’attendant au guichet, elle s’était retrouvée assise juste devant la scène, à admirer une performance théâtrale absolument époustouflante. L’énergie déployée par Ben Solo dans le rôle de Pale était fascinante. Il était méconnaissable, ténébreux, terrifiant, sensuel en même temps. Elle en était ressortie secouée. Il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour se remettre de cette pièce troublante.

Mais plus troublante encore était l’attitude de l’acteur à son égard. 

Il s’intéressait visiblement à elle… ne lui avait-il pas offert une place pour son spectacle ?

Mais que devait-elle faire à présent, au milieu des gens, de la foule, dans cette ruelle bruyante ? 

Et que signifiait tout ça ? Un homme tel que lui avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds… il pouvait en désigner une, deux, trois, pour la nuit, et toutes accepteraient en gémissant de bonheur.

Et elle, refuserait-elle ?

Rey fit une moue et replia son playbill dédicacé pour le faire entrer dans son sac. C’est alors qu’elle vit l’inscription sur le papier glacé.

212 654 8899

Oh purée.

Ben Solo venait de lui laisser son numéro.

Elle releva la tête, le cherchant du regard, mais n’aperçut que ses hautes épaules disparaître à l’intérieur de l’imposant véhicule noir. 

Il était parti pour ce soir. Mais elle avait son numéro.

C’était dément.

– Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! s’exclama Rose en s’emparant du programme de théâtre. C’est dingue ! Rey : tu as tapé dans l’œil de Ben Solo !

– C’est dingue, oui. Mais… si c’était un piège ? Un faux numéro, ou alors s’il voulait juste me sauter, comme une poupée gonflable ?

– Et alors ? Un plan cul avec Ben Solo : parfait ! T’es pas obligée de l’épouser pour prendre ton pied ! 

– Rose ! Je vaux mieux que ça !

Rose fronça les sourcils :

– Oh arrête ton numéro. Depuis quand es-tu une gentille prude ? Tu crois que je ne t’entends pas le soir, seule avec ton sextoy et ses photos ? La vérité c’est que tu as la trouille que ça ne se passe pas bien et que ça gâche la belle image fantasmée que tu as de Solo. Appelle le. Maintenant, ajouta Rose, en tendant la main en direction du smartphone de Rey. Tu seras fixée tout de suite sur ses intentions.

– Pas question. Je n’oserai jamais.

– Appelle le ou c’est moi qui le fais, et crois moi, si sur un malentendu je peux m’envoyer Ben Solo, je ne vais pas me priver ! Je te préviens, j’ai vu le numéro, 212 654 8899. Je le connais par cœur, tu ne peux plus m’arrêter. Alors laquelle de nous l’aura en premier ?

Rey écarquilla les eux. Rose était-elle sérieuse? Le ferait-elle ?

– Je vais l’appeler, promis. Laisse moi… me préparer. Psychologiquement. D’accord?

La vérité, c’est que cette invitation était irrésistible.

Elle l’appelerait.

Demain. 

* * *


	4. Jeudi

**Jeudi**

_“Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Ben Solo. Je ne réponds pas aux appels de numéros inconnus et ce répondeur ne prend pas de messages. Pour toute demande liée à des projets, interviews, événements et autres, contactez mon agent Holdo au 212 555 3233. Pour toute requête privée, faites moi un texto et je vous recontacterai. Paparazzis, harceleurs, et messages non sollicités seront bloqués sans avertissement._”

Rey soupira. 

Ça lui avait pris tout ce qu’elle possédait de courage pour oser composer ce numéro, s’attendant à tomber sur une messagerie anti-trolls du genre _“tidudu, votre numéro a été signalé à la police. Ne rappelez jamais.”_ ou encore _“Ici le mobile de Géraldine Duchmol, qui n’a strictement aucun lien avec Ben Solo mais il vous a donné ce numéro pour se débarrasser de vous. Inutile de laisser un message.” _

Okay, PERSONNE ne mettait en place ce genre de répondeur automatique, mais tout de même. Les chances que Ben Solo, LE Ben Solo, lui ai laissé, spontanément, ses coordonnées, relevait quand même de la science-fiction.

Et pourtant.

Un texto. Il fallait lui rédiger un texto.

Rey se servit une troisième tasse de café. Mauvaise idée, ses doigts tremblaient déjà.

Okay.

Sois drôle et charmante, ma fille, donne lui envie de te recontacter.

On y va.

> Bonjour Ben, c’est Rey, la fille de la stage door. J’ai tenté de t’appeler mais ton répondeur ne prend pas de message. Voici mon numéro… Je ne sais pas si tu me répondras ou si tout ceci n’est qu’un délire enfiévré dont je vais me réveiller dans quelques heures, au fond d’un lit d’hôpital. Dans le doute, dans quelques heures, je viendrai à la sortie des artistes. 

Il était seize heures. Lui répondrait-il ?

– Rey, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ? La table quatre attend l’addition !

– Pardon. J’y vais. 

La jeune serveuse avait du travail.

Elle hésita un instant, le téléphone en main, puis le mit en mode avion. Ainsi elle ne recevrait aucune notification et cesserait d’y penser, le temps de finir son service. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de perdre son job parce qu’elle surveillait son écran en se rongeant les ongles, au lieu de s’occuper de ses clients.

Elle y parvint presque. 

Résistant au besoin de scruter son téléphone, elle fit néanmoins un sort à l’ongle de son pouce. Dans deux heures, quand elle rallumerait son mobile, trouverait-elle une réponse ?

A l’autre bout du réseau, dans sa loge, Ben Solo lui aussi scrutait son écran.

Il avait laissé son numéro à une fille inconnue parmi la foule des groupies, simplement parce qu’elle avait des yeux malicieux qui l’avaient fait chavirer.

Hux désapprouverait quand il l’apprendrait.

Holdo désapprouverait quand Hux le lui dirait.

L’ensemble des professionnels de communication, carrière, image et compagnie s’agitant autour de lui comme des mouches sur un pot de miel pousseraient des exclamations affligées quand l’information fuiterait.

“Ben, nous recevons des colis entiers de petites culottes à ton attention à l’agence - et toi tu donnes ton numéro à la première paire de jolis yeux que tu croises ?”

“Ben, tu es jeune et riche. Il existe une catégorie de la population dont le gagne-pain consiste à séduire et plumer des imbéciles dans ton genre !”

“Ben, est-ce que tu m’écoutes ?”

Il n’écoutait rien.

Rey n’était pas une séductrice arriviste, il en était convaincu. La rougeur de ses joues, l’éclat dans ses yeux étaient trop francs, trop timides, pour être simulés.

Il lui avait laissé son numéro et pourtant, elle ne le contactait pas. Pourquoi ?

Peut-être n’avait-elle pas trouvé la dédicace. Peut-être avait-elle détesté la pièce et jeté le _ playbill _ sans même y jeter un œil ?

Il mit son téléphone en mode avion pour se concentrer sur la pièce. Il était hors de question de donner ce soir une performance moins que parfaite. Au prix des places, au vu de la communication du théâtre autour de son rôle, ne pas se donner à 200 % serait non seulement inacceptable, mais aussi irrespectueux. Il était un professionnel, il savait faire la différence entre vie privée et vie publique et surtout, il savait gérer ses priorités.

N’est-ce pas ?

Au tomber de rideau, sous les applaudissements du public qui hurlait son nom, Ben se dirigea droit vers sa loge et tira son mobile de sa poche.

Il remit en route le réseau, laissa charger un moment…

Quatre textos de Holdo pour parler des projets en cours et à venir, un de sa mère qui voulait tout savoir sur la pièce et s’il prenait une orange pressée le matin comme conseillé par le docteur machin, un de son meilleur ami qui proposait de le voir lors de son prochain passage à Los Angeles et un du producteur de son prochain film qui demandait un rendez-vous.

Il faudrait qu’il leur réponde.

Plus tard.

Aucun message de Rey.

Il en fut déçu, et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la petite pièce. 

Elle avait sans doute été intimidée ? Après tout, la célébrité attirait les femmes, mais ça pouvait aussi en faire fuir certaines…

Il prit une grande inspiration. Tant pis.

Il s’en remettrait, il ne la connaissait même pas. Il lui faudrait juste quelques jours pour passer à autre chose, voilà tout. Tant mieux finalement, ça lui permettrait de se concentrer sur son travail.

Après une douche rapide, il fila sans tarder en direction de la sortie des artistes, avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui au plus vite. 

Il fut accueilli par les cris enthousiastes du public, derrière la porte.

Il avait encore les cheveux humides. L’une d’elle tenta de les toucher, elle fut repoussée par l’agent de sécurité.

Ben fendit la foule, souriant et serrant les mains, “merci d’être venue”, “heureux que vous ayez apprécié le spectacle” et soudain, il vit Rey. 

Elle avait le regard un peu triste, se mordait la lèvre.

– Bonsoir, dit-il d’un air aussi neutre que possible, alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez ce soir.

– Je ne savais pas si je devais, murmura Rey. Le numéro… c’était un faux, n’est-ce pas ?

Ben haussa les sourcils :

– Quoi ? Mais non ! 

– J’ai envoyé un texto, sans réponse. J’ai pensé que… je m’étais fait des idées.

– Je n’ai rien reçu ! J’ai attendu toute la journée…

Le corps de Rey se relâcha d’un coup. Il avait attendu son texto toute la journée !

Elle fut si soulagée qu’elle en eut le tournis. Elle sourit et voulut répondre, mais le jeune homme roux, l’assistant de Ben, posa une main sur l’épaule de ce dernier.

– Il faut avancer, Ben. Il faut aussi qu’on parle de… tout ceci.

– Ça va, je gère ! répondit l’acteur, un peu agacé.

Il sourit à Rey, alors que Hux le poussait vers sa voiture :

– À demain ?

– Sans faute, souffla la jeune fille, le cœur battant. À demain...

* * *


	5. Vendredi

**Vendredi**

La journée de vendredi fut bouleversée par l’annonce, en début d’après-midi, des nominations aux Tony Awards. Il n’existait pas de plus prestigieuse récompense pour un acteur de théâtre, et le nom de Ben Solo pour son rôle de Pale dans la pièce “Burn This”, secoua la chronique. Il était le plus jeune comédien de l’histoire de Broadway à être ainsi distingué et son passif de premier rôle dans un blockbuster à écran-bleu et effets spéciaux provoqua l'ire des traditionalistes. 

Tous les projecteurs se tournèrent vers le jeune acteur. Son agent croula sous les sollicitations d’interviews.

– Comment avez-vous réagi en apprenant cette nomination ? questionna un journaliste, alors que Ben, dans un bureau aménagé pour l’occasion chez son agent, effectuait une courte conférence de presse. 

– J’étais très content. Je faisais la vaisselle quand mon agent m’a appelé pour m’annoncer la nouvelle. Comme j’étais tout seul chez moi, il n’y avait pas grand chose à faire pour fêter ça alors j’ai terminé la vaisselle et j’ai repris mes activités. Je suis désolé, je n’ai rien de très excitant à raconter, je vis une vie plutôt solitaire… 

– Qu’est-ce que cette nomination signifie pour vous ?

– Je ne sais pas bien, j’ai du mal à me faire à l’idée. Je sens que c’est important, je sens que c’est un tournant dans ma carrière, mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Il faudra me laisser du temps.

Rey pinça les lèvres en quittant youtube, où elle venait de suivre cette interview en direct. 

Cette nomination était une formidable reconnaissance du talent de Ben Solo, ce qui ne manquerait pas de lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes.

Elle n’en avait jamais douté : elle avait vu tous ses films, et cet acteur faisait preuve d’une subtilité et d’une sensibilité, rôle après rôle, qui l’avait laissée étourdie. 

C’était surprenant de constater combien Ben, ouragan sur les planches, était mal à l’aise en société. Il se tordait les mains, se mordait les joues, passait les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de fragile, de touchant.

Lorsqu’elle l’avait vu sur scène, ténébreux, colérique, terrifiant, elle avait été bluffée par sa métamorphose.

Dans la vie il était seul, il faisait sa vaisselle, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre aux journalistes qui le poursuivaient. 

Quelle place avait-elle, _mademoiselle Personne_ parmi la foule, dans cette équation surprenante ? 

Il était évident que Ben n’aurait plus vraiment de temps à lui accorder, désormais. A vrai dire, il ne lui en avait jamais accordé vraiment. Un échange de regards, trois phrases polies… pas un texto.

> “Bonjour Ben, c’est Rey. Félicitations pour la nomination aux Tonys.”

Pas de réponse.

Avait-elle un mauvais numéro ? Elle avait peut-être mal lu les chiffres griffonnés à la hâte sur son playbill… Voilà qui expliquerait son silence. 

> Rey à Rose : 
> 
> Rose, Ben ne répond pas à mes textos. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Help 

> Rose à Rey : 
> 
> Avec les Tonys, il est sûrement occupé. Relance demain

Rose avait raison, évidemment. Rey n’était pas à 24 heures près ! L’annonce des awards allait bouleverser son agenda, et le remplir d’interviews, de dîners d’affaires, de rencontres avec des réalisateurs prestigieux. Il serait tous les soirs à l’Hudson Theater, mais il était probable que sa rencontre avec _Rey _ _ Nobody _ passe au second plan.

Elle ne faisait pas le poids.

– Rey ! Les plats !

– J’y suis, désolée !

La serveuse glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et saisit les assiettes chaudes qu’on poussait devant elle depuis les cuisines. 

– Est-ce que j’ai reçu des messages ? demanda Ben à son assistant, qui tenait son mobile à la main.

Il venait de quitter la scène et avançait à grands pas dans le couloir, en direction de sa loge. 

– Des dizaines, ça a vibré toute la soirée. Holdo organise les interviews, et te fait suivre certains formulaires par email ; une déclaration écrite fera l’affaire pour la plupart des journaux. Tu as reçu des félicitations de Spielberg et Scorsese, ainsi qu’une cinquantaine de cartes ; Tiphany a préparé des réponses qu’elle envoie chez toi par coursier. Tu n’auras qu’à les signer.

– Je me fiche de ça, Hux ! s’énerva Ben. Est-ce que j’ai reçu des textos perso ? Est-ce que Rey m’a contacté ?

Hux eut un mouvement de recul et haussa les sourcils.

– Je suis désolé, qui est Rey ? Elle n’est pas dans la liste des interlocuteurs autorisés.

Ben plissa les yeux :

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. C’est la fille de la stage door, celle qui vient tous les soirs. Tu as laissé une place à son attention au guichet avant-hier !

– Ah, je vois. Cette fille-là. Je suis désolé, je n’avais pas son nom. 

L’acteur, qui était en train de passer son t-shirt, interrompit son mouvement. 

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu as bien réceptionné quelques textos. J’ai cru avoir affaire à une groupie entreprenante… j’ai bloqué son numéro, comme c’est l’usage.

Ben termina d’enfiler son vêtement et arracha le téléphone des mains de son assistant :

– Ah mais c’est pas vrai ! Hux ! J’attends des textos depuis deux jours et tu m’annonces la bouche en cœur que tu as bloqué son numéro ?

L’assistant haussa les sourcils et redressa les épaules :

– Je te signale que c’est moi qui trie ta messagerie. Je n’avais pas reçu des directives contraires, voilà tout.

– J’espère pour toi qu’elle m’attend à la stage door ce soir, que je puisse rattraper ce fiasco !

Mais Hux secoua la tête :

– Tu as une interview pour _The Huffington Post_ prévue dans vingt minutes, sur la scène. Il n’y aura pas de sortie des artistes ce soir. Les agents de sécurité ont déjà averti et fait évacuer les fans. 

Il disait vrai.

En arrivant à la sortie des artistes, Rey fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Pendant un instant, elle songea qu’elle avait de la chance, et serait aux premières loges pour retrouver Ben à l’instant où il franchirait les portes ; mais elle déchanta vite. L’agent de sécurité qui se tenait là lui expliqua qu’il n’y aurait pas de “sortie des artistes” ce soir : il était demandé aux spectateurs de ne pas bloquer la circulation et de revenir une fois prochaine.

Rey en fut humiliée.

Ben lui soufflait le chaud et le froid. _Voici une place de théâtre / voici mon numéro / mais je ne réponds jamais / et je te chasse._

Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. 

S’était-elle fait des idées ? Avait-elle mal interprété des signaux ?

Après tout, il était improbable qu’une star de son niveau s’abaisse à flirter avec une passante. Rose avait raison ; elle l’idéalisait trop. Elle perdait pied avec la réalité. 

Le cœur gros, Rey rédigea un nouveau texto, un dernier. S’il ne répondait pas à celui-là, elle laisserait tomber.

> Salut Ben, c’est Rey. Tu n’as répondu à aucun de mes textos et l’agent de sécurité vient de me chasser en disant qu’il n’y aurait pas de sortie des artistes ce soir. Respectueusement, je sais lire entre les lignes, et je comprends que tu ne souhaites plus que je t’importune. Tu es l’acteur le plus en vue d’Hollywood et moi, juste une serveuse du New-Jersey qui a cru pouvoir approcher le soleil. Réponds moi si tu le souhaites. Je viendrai une dernière fois au stage door demain.


	6. Samedi

Quelle heure était-il ?

Ben s’extirpa de son lit en se massant le front. Quelle soirée ! Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop bu. Heureusement qu’il avait descendu près d’un litre d’eau fraîche en parallèle, ça lui éviterait la migraine. 

Se prendre une cuite, okay ; ne pas assurer sur scène : plutôt mourir.

Après l’interview du Huff Post, Holdo et la bande de l’agence lui avaient préparé une soirée surprise avec petits fours et des litres de champagne. Etaient présents les salariés de l’agence évidemment, agents, assistants et assistantes, mais aussi quelques uns de leurs clients les plus spectaculaires : des étoiles montantes du cinéma, un peu comme lui. Finn Storm, Dolph Mitaka, Gwen Phasma ! C’était le genre d’événement mondain auquel il aurait été déplacé, et mal vu, de se soustraire, dans la mesure où ça avait été organisé spécifiquement à son intention… et pourtant, Ben n’appréciait pas le bruit, l’agitation et les conversations imbibées. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour rentrer chez lui et appeler tous les numéros de la liste-noire de son téléphone, dans l’espoir de retrouver la mystérieuse fille de la stage door.

Ignorant quel était le numéro de Rey, il avait débloqué les cinquante derniers. Plus question de louper des textos !

Hélas lorsqu’il avait franchi sa porte à trois heures du matin, il s’était effondré à plat ventre sur son lit, sans même ôter ses chaussures, sans trouver l’énergie de l’appeler.

Et ce matin, assis sur son matelas, la bouche pâteuse, Ben crut à une erreur en voyant l’icône « 576 » apparaître sur sa messagerie. 576 messages ? C’était sans doute un bug…

> Je t’aime
> 
> Bonjour Ben je suis ta plus grande admiratrice. Rappelle moi
> 
> J’ai rêvé de toi cette nuit
> 
> Je m’appelle Mélissa et tous les soirs je pense à toi en me mastu-

Okay ça n’allait pas être possible.

Comment tous ces gens avaient-ils eu son numéro ?

A vrai dire, l’explication était certainement assez simple : des tas de gens à l’agence pouvaient accéder à ses coordonnées, ainsi que les équipes techniques sur certains tournages et ses co-stars. Ces gens avaient des conjoints, des amis, et des soirées avinées où « je connais le numéro de Ben Solo » était une recette imparable pour se faire payer des canons. Puis le conjoint ou l’ami appliquait la même recette à la prochaine occasion de briller en société… 

_Il court il court le numéro de Ben Solo, il est passé par ici, il repassera par là !_

576 messages en quelques heures.

L’un d’entre eux venait-il de Rey ? 

« Rappelle moi » ? 

« Je pense à toi » ? 

« J’ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière » ? 

« Tu es si beau, mon mari et moi voulons te proposer un plan à trois et » Hmmm non pas celui-là. Supprimer.

Il se doucha longuement, ignorant les vibrations de son smartphone qui continuait de charger inlassablement des messages entrants. 

Puis, engloutissant un bol de céréales, il entreprit de trier de nouveau tous les interlocuteurs - interlocutrices principalement d’ailleurs- qui envoyaient des insultes ou des messages porno. Photos de pénis, de tétons, de sexes de tous âges et de toutes pilosités : bloqués.

Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : à moins de prendre le risque de contacter des dizaines de numéros inconnus, il n’avait aucun moyen de retrouver Rey.

Restait à espérer qu’elle viendrait au stage door, ce soir.

* * *

Dans le train qui menait à Penn Station, Rey fixait son écran désespérément vide. Aucune réponse de Ben Solo. Toujours pas.

Qui aurait cru qu’un chagrin d’amour imaginaire puisse faire si mal ? Elle avait effleuré les étoiles, cru le toucher, cru l’atteindre… plus dure était la chute.

Il y avait deux représentations de la pièce “Burn This” le samedi, une “matinée” à 15 heures et une soirée à 19 heures. Ben ne sortirait qu’après la seconde, vers 23 heures. Elle y serait, cette fois encore. Une dernière fois.

Rey se glissa derrière la barrière, tout près de la sortie des artistes. Il serait impossible à Ben Solo de la louper, quand il arriverait.

C’est le cœur battant qu’elle vit s’ouvrir les portes, laissa passer Zorii Bliss qui saluait les fans et signa quelques autographes. Ben se faisait attendre. Un instant, Rey eut peur qu’il ne vienne pas et soudain, lumière, frémissement dans la foule. L’agent de sécurité venait de sortir. 

Ben le suivait, un sweat à capuche sur le dos, une poignée de feutres sharpie dans la main.

Il déboucha le premier feutre sans vraiment regarder devant lui, s’adressant à son assistant, dans son dos. Puis il se retourna et leva les yeux.

Rey retint son souffle.

– Tu es venue… dit-il.

– Comme annoncé dans mon dernier texto. Que tu as ignoré, comme les autres.

– Non, je… c’est pas ça…

Il était tout rouge. On les prenait en photo. Hux le poussa en avant mais cette fois, Ben résista et d’un coup de coude, se dégagea de la poigne de son assistant. Il tendit le feutre à la jeune fille :

– Ton numéro. Donne le moi ? Si… tu veux.

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement. Comment avait-elle cru pouvoir résister à ce regard là ? Il ressemblait à un chiot abandonné. 

Elle referma la main sur le feutre.

– Je… n’ai pas de papier ?

Alors Ben remonta sa manche et Rey, comme dans un rêve, inscrivit les 10 chiffres sur son bras, à même la peau. Elle lui tenait le poignet pour ne pas qu’il bouge, se fit la réflexion qu’il avait des mains immenses, des ongles propres, la peau douce.

212 665 7894

– Je suis désolé pour les autres soirs, bafouilla la star. Ma vie est chronométrée. C’est difficile de…

– Je comprends, sourit la jeune fille. Je peux m’adapter.

– Ben il faut y aller, intervint Hux avec autorité. 

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel :

– Qu’est-ce que je disais ?

– Est-ce que… Je reviens ? Demain ?

– Il n’y a pas de représentation, demain. Mais… je vais te contacter. On va s’arranger. 

On le tirait vers l’avant, vers le reste de la foule.

– A bientôt ! lança Ben, avant d’être comme englouti par une masse de bras et de smartphones.

Rey poussa un soupir. Auraient-ils un jour l’occasion d’échanger plus de deux phrases ? Quelle était sa nourriture préférée ? Est-ce qu’il avait déjà observé Vénus au télescope ? Est-ce qu’il aimait les films de zombies ?

Elle se retourna pour repartir vers le métro, mais se trouva coincée entre la barrière et une dizaine de femmes aux yeux gourmands :

– Vous couchez avec Ben Solo ?

– Vous êtes qui ? Est-ce que vous êtes connue ?

– Est-ce qu’on vous paie pour le séduire ?

Soudain on tira sa manche, on tenta de lui arracher son téléphone. 

– Lâchez-moi ! s’écria-t-elle. Vous me faites mal !

Elle prit peur, recula, se heurta à la barrière… qui bascula, et l’agent de sécurité tira Rey de son côté, à l’abri de la horde.

– Passez par le théâtre, dit-il. John va vous escorter.

Rey, intimidée, encore étourdie, remercia, et pénétra backstage, par les couloirs menant aux loges. Les portes à double-battant se refermèrent derrière elle, sur l’agent de sécurité qui chassait les groupies trop entreprenantes.

Cette fois, elle réalisa que sa vie venait de basculer. Et alors qu’elle marchait vers la sortie, l’empreinte de la main de Ben dans la sienne était comme une brûlure. 


	7. Dimanche

Ben  
Je suis désolé pour les textos. Mon assistant avait bloqué ton numéro. Je pense qu’il l’a fait intentionnellement.

Rey

Oh. Je ne voulais pas te créer d’ennuis.

Ben

Tu n’y es pour rien. En fait si, tu y es pour tout. Reprenons à zéro, d’accord ?

Rey

D’accord...

Ben

Salut, je suis Ben. Je suis comédien, j’habite New-York. Et toi ?

Rey

Je suis Rey, je suis serveuse dans le New Jersey. 

Ben

Est-ce que tu aimes le théâtre ?

Rey

Je n’y vais pas beaucoup, plutôt au cinéma. Mais j’ai vu une pièce cette semaine.

Ben

Ça t’a plu ?

Rey

Oui ! Le comédien dans le rôle titre était incroyable! Il avait l’air tellement brutal et colérique sur scène alors que IRL j’ai plutôt l’impression qu’il est… du genre timide.

Ben

Je vois bien. Face aux projecteurs on tient un rôle et face aux gens, on se retrouve vulnérable, presque… à nu. C’est une des raisons pour lesquelles je fais ce métier.

Rey

Toi aussi tu te sens vulnérable hors de la scène ?

Ben

Tout le temps. Ma vie ne m’appartient plus. Je dois jouer un rôle de composition en permanence. Être celui qu’attendent les médias, le public, les tabloïds… j’ai rarement l’occasion d’être moi-même.

Rey

Ce serait comment, toi-même ?

Ben

Ce serait… promener mon chien, manger des céréales (je suis accro aux céréales!), rencontrer des gens au hasard, une fille au hasard… tomber amoureux.

Rey

Comment serait cette fille…? Celle dont tu tomberais amoureux ?

Ben

Elle aurait des yeux brillants, de la passion, de la résilience. Et puis surtout, je crois que sans le savoir, elle me verrait moi, celui que je suis. Je serais en confiance avec elle, elle me ferait rire. Et elle aurait une fossette au creux des joues.

Rey

Mais… et si elle s’avérait être une épouvantable mégère ?

Ben

C’est ton cas ? Es tu une épouvantable mégère ? Parce que ce n’est pas l’impression que tu m’as laissé ;-) Qui es tu, Rey ? Pourquoi es tu venue au stage door tous les soirs ?

Rey

Tu sais pourquoi.

Ben

Dis le moi.

Rey

Je ne suis personne. Je ne suis qu’une fille naïve qui a pourchassé un fantasme. Je me suis brûlé les ailes.

Ben

Vraiment? Tu regrettes ?

Rey

Jamais. Cette dernière semaine a été merveilleuse… terrifiante.

Ben

Merveilleuse ou terrifiante ?

Rey

Les deux. A ton image.

Ben

A vrai dire... Moi aussi j’ai peur.

Rey

Tu as peur de moi ?

Ben

J’ai peur de la chute. Le mirage. Ma situation m’interdit de croire naïvement au bonheur simple de rencontrer quelqu’un.

Rey

Je ne suis pas un mirage, Rey. Je suis là. Et moi aussi, j’ai peur de me réveiller.

Ben

Tu ne me connais pas, Rey. Je suis peut-être un sale type

Rey

Laisse moi en juger

Ben

Quand

Rey

Ce soir ?

Ben reposa son téléphone. Il avait passé la matinée à pianoter des textos, le cœur battant. Il se revoyait à treize ans, quand Paige lui avait avoué son crush et qu’ils flirtaient timidement sans oser se toucher.

Il était riche, il était célèbre ; il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes – et tous les hommes – qu’il voulait dans son lit, plusieurs à la fois s’il lui en prenait le caprice.

Mais ça ne l’intéressait pas ; ça ne l’avait jamais intéressé. Il ne se sentait pas fait pour la célébrité, pour la jet-set. Tout ce qu’il voulait, lui, adolescent du midwest ballotté dans le divorce de ses parents, c’était de faire du théâtre et si possible, de gagner assez d’argent pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Il n’avait jamais été beau ; il n’avait jamais été populaire.

Il aimait se dépasser sur scène, devenir un autre, oublier son quotidien, rêver plus grand.

La célébrité l’avait pris par surprise.

Et avec elle, les faux-semblants, l’hypocrisie, les jugements, les avocats, les chargés de communication, les attachés de presse et les fausses-amoureuses qui espéraient l’épouser pour défiler au festival de Cannes.

Puis, il avait croisé le regard de Rey.

* * *

Impossible ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous de boulot.

Rey se laissa retomber dans le canapé, et Rose leva les yeux de son smartphone :

– Alors ? Vous vous envoyez des sextos ? Tu as reçu une dick pic ? Je peux voir ?

Un coup de coussin dans la figure l’empêcha d’en dire davantage.

– Arrête. C’est étrange, on dirait Monsieur Tout le Monde. Il est si timide, si “normal”, ça pourrait être mon voisin de palier. C’est… troublant.

– C’est sûrement troublant pour lui aussi. Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds et c’est sur toi qu’il tombe ?

– T’as fini, patate ? Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Comment ça ? Continue de papoter avec, faites connaissance, voilà tout…

Rey grignota nerveusement l’ongle de son pouce.

– C’est juste que… J’ai peur de l’ennuyer, avec mes banalités. Il a déjà tourné des films partout dans le monde, il fréquente les plus grands réalisateurs… Et moi, je sers des cheeseburgers et j’essuie des milkshake renversés sur les banquettes. De quoi va-t-on parler ?

– Si c’est un mec bien -et tu ne mérites rien de moins qu’un mec bien, répondit Rose, alors il respectera ton travail et ta vie. S’il te prend de haut, tu seras fixée tout de suite. Et ce sera l’occasion de retirer les posters sur ton mur parce qu’entre nous, la déco de ta chambre craint un max.

Rey fit une grimace à Rose, et enfila ses converses. Elle devait partir bosser… pas de temps pour les textos cet après-midi, de toute façon. Mais étrangement, elle sentait qu’il serait difficile de rester concentrée.

L’après-midi lui parut interminable ; les demandes des clients –pas de vinaigrette ; plus de sirop d’érable ; de la crème glacée sans lactose – lui semblèrent ahurissantes. Est-ce que le monde faisait exprès d’être si...insupportablement médiocre, ou est-ce que ça avait toujours été le cas et qu’elle n’en prenait conscience qu’à cet instant ?

Se croyait-elle déjà au-dessus de la plèbe, parce qu’elle avait le privilège d’échanger des textos avec un acteur connu ?

“Honte sur toi, Rey. Si Ben reste humble, alors tu ne dois surtout pas prendre la grosse-tête !”

Dans sa poche, elle sentait le poids de son smartphone, qu’elle avait mis en mode avion pour ne pas interrompre son travail à chaque vibration. Elle mourrait d’envie de le sortir, de relire cette conversation inattendue, à la fois invraisemblable et curieusement intime, dix fois, vingt fois. Elle mourrait d’envie de crier à ses clients : “je suis une amie de Ben Solo. Je crois qu’ils m’aime bien. Je crois que je vais me réveiller.”

Quand enfin sonna la fin de son service, Rey déverrouilla son smartphone avant même d’avoir ôté son tablier. Une main se débattant contre le nœud dans son dos, l’autre glissant sur l’écran, elle consulta les messages reçus.

Il était vingt-deux heures.

Pas de textos de Ben, mais il avait précisé qu’il n’était pas dispo. Elle lui enverrai un gentil “bonne nuit” plus tard dans la soirée.

Elle avait reçu plusieurs textos de Rose, par contre.

> Rose
> 
> Je crois que tu devrais voir ça. J’espère que tu es okay. Rentre vite.

Rey fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

Dans le texto suivant, Rose lui envoyait un lien vers twitter. 

Elle l’ouvrit.

Sur son écran, se déploya une photo volée de Ben Solo dans un restaurant huppé. Elle était datée du soir-même, certainement prise par des fans, ou des paparazzis.

Il embrassait Kaydel Connix, une main sur la taille de la jeune actrice.

Le cœur de Rey manqua un battement.


	8. Lundi

> Ben
> 
> Good morning Sunshine. As-tu passé une bonne soirée ?

.

> Ben
> 
> Rey, pas de réponse à mon texto depuis… hier soir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

.

> Ben
> 
> Rey ?

.

> Ben
> 
> Rey tu m’inquiètes…

Ben rejeta nerveusement son smartphone sur le canapé.

Pas un texto de Rey depuis la veille, quand elle était partie travailler. Pas un mot. Rien, nada.

Est-ce qu’elle allait bien?

Peut-être qu’on lui avait volé son téléphone ? Peut-être qu’elle avait eu un accident !

Ben eut soudain mal au cœur. S’il était arrivé quelque chose à Rey, qui songerait à le prévenir ? Ils n’étaient pas mariés, il n’était même pas son petit ami.

Elle pouvait être morte aux urgences du Mount Sinaï Hospital, il n’aurait aucun moyen de le savoir ; il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille pour appeler les hôpitaux.

Il se sentit mal ; il se sentit faible, impuissant.

> Ben
> 
> Rey, stp si tu vas bien, réponds-moi. Je préfère te savoir fâchée que morte.

> Rey
> 
> Pas morte.

Merci Seigneur.

Ben se laissa tomber sur les coussins. Elle allait bien.

Alors… elle faisait la gueule. 

Le soulagement prit le pas sur le reste. Il aurait du être surpris, ou vexé qu’elle soit fâchée contre lui… Il ne ressentait que le ravissement de la savoir saine et sauve.

> Ben
> 
> … okay. J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? J’ai fait une connerie ?

.

> Ben
> 
> Rey, parle moi

.

> Rey
> 
> Tu m’as menti, Ben. Tu m’as dit que tu avais un rendez-vous de boulot hier soir.

.

> Ben
> 
> C’était le cas. Que se passe-t-il ?

.

> Rey
> 
> Les photos sont partout sur les réseaux sociaux. C’est ok que tu aies une petite amie, on n’est pas mariés. Mais ce n’était pas la peine de me mentir. 

.

> Ben
> 
> Quelles photos ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Quelles photos ? Il n’avait pas de compte Facebook, pas de compte instagram, pas de compte twitter. Il s’était soigneusement tenu à l’écart de tous ces machins qui allaient trop vite pour lui. De quoi parlait-elle ?

Son smartphone vibra et Ben consulta immédiatement le message.

Il venait de son agent, Holdo.

> Holdo
> 
> Hello Ben, c’est bien engagé pour le contrat, ton duo avec Kaydel fonctionne très bien. Bien joué. Vous allez cartonner !

Le duo avec Kaydel.

Evidemment.

Il devait y avoir des photos partout, c’était l’objectif de ce rendez-vous organisé par l’équipe marketing : faire le buzz autour du couple Ben-Kaydel. “Bendel”, disait la presse. Si le public suivait, alors le projet partait sous les meilleurs auspices…

Visiblement les photos faisaient le tour d’internet, formidable.

C’était une catastrophe.

Rey ne reviendrait jamais.

> Ben
> 
> Rey, aussi cliché que ça paraisse : ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. Kaydel est une actrice. Nous jouons un rôle pour la presse. C’est du marketing !

.

> Ben
> 
> Répond moi, s’il te plait. C’est du business ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d’elle. 

.

> Ben
> 
> Je suis amoureux de toi

.

> Ben
> 
> Rey ?

.

> Ben
> 
> Répond moi…

* * *

– Il dit peut-être la vérité, observa Rose. Leur couple peut être une mise en scène pour faire les gros titres et vendre leur film… 

Rey avait les yeux gonflés :

– Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Rose. Ce roller-Coaster, les hauts et les bas ! C’est invivable !

– Alors reste en haut. Regarde ses textos, il a l’air désespéré ! 

– Champion de comédie, oui. Il a bien mérité sa nomination aux tonys…

Cette fois-ci, Rose perdit patience.

– Bon ça suffit, princesse ! Si tu ne files pas immédiatement consoler ce jeune homme éperdu qui t’envoie des mots d’amour par texto, je te jure que j’y vais à ta place ! Alors tu enfiles ton manteau et tu fonces. Va le récupérer ! Ouste !

– Aller où ? répondit Rey éberluée, réceptionnant in extremis le manteau que sa colocataire venait de lui jeter dans la figure. 

– Au _stage door_, évidemment ! Je viens avec toi. En route ! 

Rey connaissait le chemin par cœur, savait par où éviter les piétons et contourner la circulation. Rose peinait à la suivre dans la cohue.

Il y avait déjà une file d’attente devant la sortie des artistes, et les deux jeunes femmes prirent place contre les barrières, assez loin de la porte. Rey avait la mine sombre.

– Je n’aurais pas dû venir. 

– Disons que tu m’accompagnes ! sourit Rose. Je suis un peu excitée, j’avoue. Je vais voir Ben Solo en vrai !

– C’est juste un humain normal, tu sais…

Rose allait répondre quand la porte s’ouvrit. Les deux amies dressèrent la tête.

Des sifflements et des applaudissements retentirent quand apparut l’agent de sécurité, suivi de près par Ben Solo en personne, portant une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées sur ses avants-bras.

– Okay j’avoue, il est super beau, murmura Rose.

– Je sais. Je n’en dors plus. Je pense à lui tout le temps… répondit Rey, dont le regard s’était illuminé en l’aperçevant.

Rose sourit en son fort intérieur. L’attitude de son amie venait de changer ; elle s’était redressée, ses joues rosissaient, ses yeux brillaient. Rey était amoureuse à s’en damner du beau comédien timide, ça crevait les yeux. Si cette dernière angoissait tant sur ses textos, ou ses absences de textos, c’était finalement pour une raison fort simple : elle avait peur de souffrir. Elle souffrait déjà.

Ben Solo remontait la file de fans avec son professionnalisme habituel. Il serrait les mains, posait pour les selfies, signait des photos. Il répondait laconiquement aux questions sur sa relation à Kaydel Connix, distribuait des clins d’oeil et des sourires en coin.

Lorsqu’il vit Rey, il se figea.

Un murmure remonta de la foule quand reconnut la fille de l’autre soir, celle avec qui il parlait. La séductrice. La prédatrice !

Rose fronça les sourcils, prête à affronter toutes griffes dehors la première qui tenterait de s’en prendre à sa Rey.

– Je… suis heureux de te voir, commença Ben. Merci d’être venue. S’il te plaît, il faut me croire pour hier. C’est un rôle. C’est du marketing !

– Comment puis-je en être sûre ? murmura Rey, la voix brisée. Ma rivale est une star internationale, je ne fais pas le poids…

– Je me fous du pedigree de Kaydel Connix ! rétorqua Ben. Je me fous des réputations, des contrats, je… je pense à toi tous les jours depuis une semaine, je n’arrive à rien.

Autour d’eux, la foule retenait son souffle.

Alors, Rey sentit sur sa joue une paume immense, douce, caresser sa peau. Elle leva les yeux.

Ben se tenait devant elle. Tout près. Il la regardait avec des yeux à faire fondre la banquise. Rey était à l’agonie, plus que jamais. Elle sentit une chaleur remonter de son ventre, un frisson hérisser le fin duvet de sa nuque.

Alors, Ben referma l’espace entre eux et l’embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, et sèches, et Rey lui rendit son baiser, entrouvrant la bouche, l’attirant à elle. Leurs corps séparés par cette barrière, le souffle court, leurs mains se cherchant, agrippant les épaules, les cheveux, les vêtements. 

Une nuée de papillons prit son envol dans le ventre de Rey qui laissa échapper un gémissement d’aise alors que la langue de Ben cherchait la sienne, scellant leurs bouches.

Ils rompirent le baiser, prenant conscience de la foule autour d’eux, et Ben invita Rey à franchir la barrière. Elle chercha Rose du regard, et la vit sourire, les larmes aux yeux. 

– Viens, dit Ben.

Elle prit la main qu’il lui tendait, et les joues roses et le cœur à vif, monta derrière lui dans la grande voiture noire. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il existe un SMUT EPILOGUE en mode EXPLICIT qui est à dispo ici : https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926883  
Je ne le joins pas à "cette fic-ci" parce qu'elle perdrait son statut rated G.  
Mais si le smut vous branche, cliquez donc. :) C'est une sorte de chapitre bonus.  
Enjoy
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926883


	9. Mardi - épilogue

Rey fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Une odeur de café lui chatouillait les narines, et elle cligna des yeux, cherchant un instant à se souvenir où elle était.

Chez Ben Solo.

Dans son lit.

Son cœur se mit à battre et son estomac fit un tourbillon, alors qu’il lui revenait d’un coup les détails de la nuit précédente.

Leurs baisers enfiévrés dans la voiture. Les vêtements arrachés en arrivant chez lui, et cet orgasme qu’il lui avait donné, avec la bouche, sur le canapé, avant même d’achever de la déshabiller. Puis sans qu’elle ne se souvienne comment, ils avaient fini dans sa chambre, sur ce lit, où ils avaient fait l’amour, inlassablement.

Elle se souvenait avoir joui plusieurs fois ; lui aussi. Sa peau en était encore frémissante.

Bon sang, elle couchait avec Ben Solo, et c’était mille fois meilleur que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.

Sa vie était dingue.

Quelle heure était-il ? Elle devait être à 11h30 au restaurant pour son service…

Où était son téléphone ?

Rey se leva, ne fut pas surprise d’être nue, ne fut pas surprise de découvrir au sol, dans la chambre, dans le couloir, dans l’escalier, ses vêtements éparpillés tels les cailloux blancs du petit Poucet.

Elle les ramassa au fur et à mesure qu’elle suivait le chemin inverse, de la chambre vers le salon.

Son téléphone, éteint faute de batterie, se trouvait dans la poche de son jean ; sa culotte était sur le canapé.

Elle se rappelait de Ben qui la lui avait retirée avec les dents, avant de repousser ses cuisses sur son ventre et de glisser sa langue dans…

Oh mon Dieu, elle avait encore envie de lui.

– Good morning Sunshine, dit Ben dans son dos, en lui tendant une tasse de café fumant.

Rey rougit.

Qu’il était beau, avec ses cheveux décoiffés, son torse nu, son jean enfilé à même la peau. Elle voyait le sillon de poils bruns descendre du nombril jusque sous la ceinture, et sa bouche devint sèche. Elle savait ce qu’il cachait dessous ; elle l’avait vu nu, elle l’avait touché.

– Est-ce que tout ceci n’est qu’un rêve ? Je vais me réveiller à l’hôpital après avoir été percutée en traversant la rue à la sortie des artistes, et je vais découvrir que je suis dans le coma depuis une semaine.

– Alors j’y suis avec toi, répondit-il tendrement. Je me suis jeté derrière toi pour te retenir et la voiture m’a percuté aussi. Nous sommes chacun dans un lit d’hôpital, à partager un rêve commun.

Il effleura les lèvres de Rey, qui entrouvrit la bouche pour accueillir son baiser.

– Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle. Je dois prendre mon service à 11h30.

– 8 heures.

Tout allait bien. Elle n’était pas en retard.

Ben prit place dans le canapé, et Rey vint le rejoindre, se blottissant dans ses bras, sa tasse de café à la main.

Il referma les bras sur elle, lui embrassa les cheveux.

Rey sirota son café, et demanda alors, à voix basse :

– Ça va être compliqué, n’est-ce pas ? De nous voir. Avec ton emploi du temps, ton agent, ton assistant…

– Oui. Mais ils s’adapteront. Ils peuvent émettre des objections sur l’organisation de ma vie privée mais c’est encore moi qui ai le dernier mot. Et mon mot d’ordre désormais, c’est : Rey fait partie de ma vie, faites avec.

Rey était nue, les doigts de Ben glissaient sur son bras, sur son sein.

Elle sourit, frémissante, et tourna la tête pour trouver sa bouche.

Elle n’était plus inquiète.

Tout était parfait en cet instant : la lueur rasante du matin, l’arôme du café, la chaleur du torse de Ben contre sa peau.

Soupirant d’aise, Rey songea, avec ravissement, qu’elle n’aurait plus besoin des posters sur ses murs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois c’est FIN pour de bon !
> 
> Bande de chipies ! ;-)
> 
> Merci à toutes pour votre soutien. Votre enthousiasme est merveilleux.

**Author's Note:**

> This should eventually be translated to English. Contact me if you wish to help


End file.
